


Showstopper

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Will's invited you to watch him race, but once the engines are quiet, he puts on a different kind of show for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Will is standing at the back of garage, it's quiet and you're the only two there. He slinks out of his race suit, showing off his burgeoning muscles before letting it hang round his waist, showing off the smattering of chest hair and a nice treasure trail pointing to the huge bulge in his boxers. He slides his hands round the edge of the waistband, staring at you as your eyes go wide with arousal.

He's leaning back against a stack of tyres, biting on his lip and making little moaning noises, before pulling down his boxers and letting his big thick cock spring free. You feel your pulse race and your breathing is erratic, you're unable to speak but Will seems to need no encouragement, he's wrapping his long fingers around his cock and stroking away, his moans are going straight to your already hard cock and you end up hastily pulling down your jeans.

Will's staring at you and the momentary blush of embarrassment disappears when Will drags his eyes over you, clearly happy with what he sees.

You're stroking in time with each other, the noise rising as you feel your orgasm build. Will cups his balls and you unconsciously mimic him, biting your lip as your orgasm rushes over you, Will's come spilling over his hand as the aftershocks rip through you.

Will's slumped against the wall and he puts a hand out for you to join him, your sticky hands pressed together as he drags you into a messy kiss.

"Think you'll feel up for round two later?" Will whispers, and you let out a sigh, the closest you're getting to actual words for a while.

Will slips you his room number, giving you a kiss on the cheek before wandering off to get changed.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
